marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Spider-Man: Irresponsible Season 1 1
Powerless, Part 1: Demonstration is the first episode of the first season of ''LEGO Spider-Man: Irresponsible. Characters '''Featured character(s) * Peter Parker '(First appearance) Supporting characters * Mary Jane Watson (First appearance) * Harry Osborn (First appearance) * Mac Gargan (First appearance) * Aunt May (First appearance) * Uncle Ben (First appearance) * Otto Octavius (First appearance) * Miles Warren (First appearance) Villains * Miles Warren's mysterious benefactor (Behind the scenes) Locations * Earth-TRN953 (First appearance) ** New York City (First appearance) *** Queens (First appearance) **** Horizon University (First appearance) Story The episode opens up with a school bus with children on it heading on a field trip. The year is 1996. A young, brown haired boy with large glasses is sitting in one of the seats. This boy is Peter Parker. Next to him is sitting his best friend Harry Osborn, and in front of them is Peter's other friend Mac Gargan. While Harry and Mac mess around, Peter is staring at the girl next to him; a redhead wearing large glasses like Peter's. Her name is Mary Jane Watson, and she is Peter's oldest friend. Mary Jane looks back at Peter and smiles. Peter, having a crush on the girl, looks forward when the bus stops. The students then all pile out of the bus and enter an advanced facility, which reads Horizon University on the top. Peter, Harry, Mac, and the rest of their class are then walking along the halls of the laboratory when Mary Jane suddenly becomes grouped up with the trio. Upon entering a large laboratory, the students are met by a brilliant scientist named Otto Octavius, whom Peter recognizes as his former Science Camp instructor. Octavius explains about how they will be harnessing radioactive material. Bringing out a specialized harness with four mechanical arms on it, Octavius activates the machine which he will demonstrate the purpose of the arms on, creating a beam of pure yellow energy. However, oblivious to everyone, a small spider lowers itself down into the machine, irradiating it and causing it to turn yellow. The spider then lands on Peter's hand, biting him. Peter yelps in pain and throws the spider across the room, killing it, and catching the class' and staff's attentions. Peter then looks down onto his throbbing hand, which is oddly blue. Mary Jane then asks Peter if he's feeling alright, to which Peter replies that his head hurts. Peter then begins to feel lightheaded before collapsing onto the floor, with Mary Jane, Harry, and Mac rushing to Peter's aid. Hours later, Peter awakens in his Forest Hills home, surrounded by his Aunt May, his Uncle Ben, Mary Jane, and a nurse. The nurse then tells Peter that he had blacked out and that the cause was probably a chemical leak in the Horizon laboratories. The nurse then tells the Parkers that it might be best if Peter stay home for the rest of the week. Upon the nurse and Mary Jane's departures from the household, Peter falls asleep. The next day, Peter awakens to see that he no longer needs glasses and that he had much more noticeable musculature on his body. Feeling confident, Peter musters up the courage to try and ask Mary Jane out on a date. However, while walking up to Mary Jane's house, Peter is stopped by Midtown High's resident bully Flash Thompson. Flash tries to bully Peter into staying away from Mary Jane, whom he's also vying for as well. Flash tries to punch Peter, but Peter suddenly gains a sixth sense which allows him to move out of harm's way. Flash, astonished, then throws another punch at Peter, whom catches it. Peter, out of frustration, then bends Flash's hand in an unnatural way, causing intense pain in Flash's arm. Peter, upon realizing what he was doing, then lets go of his arm. Flash, afraid, then runs away, threatening to call the police on Peter. Peter then stands there, shocked, and decides to head home in order to process what has happened. In his room, Peter begins pondering to himself about his new, mysterious abilities. Remembering the spider that bit him, Peter puts his right hand on his bedroom wall, then his left one, then his right foot, then his left foot. Seconds later, Peter is on top of the ceiling, where he mutters "cool". The following morning, Peter goes for a walk down the street. However, once he turns to corner, he bumps into Mary Jane. After recollecting themselves, Mary Jane sheepishly says how she'll see him later. Flash watches from a distance, noticeably angry. Peter then heads home in order to contemplate the full extent of his abilities. However, when he accidentally places his middle and ring fingers into the palm of his hand without thought, a thin stream of what appeared to be a web spat out of his wrist and onto his desk. Examining the web even further, Peter notes the sheer tensile strength and stickiness of the web when he pulls on it with his bare hand. Testing it out even further, Peter discovers that he could actually hang from the webline with one hand. Believing it to be some sort of sign, Peter begins to design a costume on a sketchpad from his closet. Eventually, he comes down to the design of a character with red and blue as the primary colors with a webbing pattern going all down the red, with huge, white eyes, and 2 different spiders on the chest and back. Trivia * This episode's story is primarily inspired by Amazing Fantasy ''#15 and ''Spider-Man: Chapter One ''#1. * The idea to give Spider-Man organic webbing comes from the Sam Raimi ''Spider-Man movies. * Miles Warren is a key recurring character throughout Season 1, following directives and imperatives for an unnamed benefactor.